Miracle
by Mediolagana
Summary: Tenten necesita de un milagro para que Lee se fije en ella... One Shot, Song fic, TenLee Miracle de Cascada.


**Miracle.**

**One shot: TenLee**

**Nombre de la cancion: Miracle.**

**Autora: Cascada.**

* * *

Se que no te he apoyado cuando luchas con Neji, pero es porque no quiero que te lastimes mas, porque me duele cuando veo como te vence y al mismo tiempo me enorgulleces cuando te pones de pie y lo vuelves a retar.

- Lee, ya deja de esforzarte tanto- dije como siempre- ¡nunca vencerás a Neji, el es un genio!

- …- simplemente me miraste con una mirada fría, me la merezco no dire que no.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Neji lo miro en busca de una respuesta, aunque el trataba de cambiar, aun mantenía esa sonrisa de crueldad cuando lo vencía- ¿te rindes?

- Cuantas veces debo decírtelo…- Lee se pone de pie, se veía cansado, siempre lo veo cansado- … yo no me rindo

Debí haberte apoyado, debí haberte ofrecido la mano cuando podía, pero no se porque no lo hice, fui muy tonta y esos recuerdos de cómo te ponías de pie tras perder una y otra vez, me atormentan cada día un poco mas.

_**Boy, meets girl you were my dream my world  
but I was blind you cheated on me from behind**_

_**So on my own i feel so all alone though i know it's true  
I'm still in love with you**_

La viste, no se por que, pero la viste y de inmediato le dijiste lo que yo he soñado con escucharte decirme.

- ¡Mi nombre es Rock Lee, se mi novia y prometo que te protegeré con mi vida!

Sentí muchos celos, pero por suerte pude disimularlo a travez de una falsa (muy falsa) sonrisa y justo cuando pensé que esto no podía empeorar… ¡ella te rechazo!

- ¡Eres muy raro, esas cejas son anormales!

Pude observar como te recostaste a la pared junto con ese rubio enano, sentí como mi sangre hervía con odio hacia esa frentona y sentí ganas de matarla… ¡¿Quién rayos se cree para decirte eso?!

_**I need a miracle I wanna be your girl give me a chance  
to see that you are made for me i need a miracle please  
let me be your girl one day you see can happen too me **_

Y lo peor es que te sigue gustando, no se si podre superarla algun dia, no se si podre sobresalir en tanto ella este aquí, podría asegurarte, ella es mi Neji. Hay veces que dudo de mi, pero al verte de pie con esas cicatrices en tus brazos, tu torso e inclusive en tus piernas, se que no hay porque dudar. Tu mismo lo dijiste:

- Entrenar me ayuda a recordar en donde estoy…

_**I need a miracle I wanna be your girl give me a chance  
to see that you are made for me i need a miracle please  
let me be your girl one day you see can happen too me,  
it can happen to me**_

Ahora tengo entendido que ella va entrenar con la persona que yo mas admiro y respeto después de ti, entrenara con aquella persona que por tanto me ha planteado un camino a seguir.

- ¿Sakura chan entrenara con Tsunade?- me pregunte la primera vez que lo escuche, no podía creer que ella me derrotara otra vez.

- Así es…- dijo Neji- … todo parece indicar que heredara su "super fuerza"

- No me sorprende, Sakura chan es muy capaz…

Escucharte decir eso me hiso recordar, que recientemente he estado lenta y mi condición no ha sido la mejor, de echo has podido desquitarte de todas las veces en las que yo nunca te apoye (aun cuando debí hacerlo) y me haces recordar lo mal preparada que estoy, nuevamente me lo merezco.

_**Day, and night, I'm always by your side  
cause i know for sure my love is real my feelings pure  
so please a try no need to ask me why  
cause I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you**_

No tengo ninguna duda, estoy enamorada de ti, de tu Corazón de oro, de tu actitud positive ante la vida, de la forma como pones esa falsa sonrisa en tu rostro solo para alégranos el rato, aun cuando en realidad lloras por dentro, de como das todo tu ser a pesar de que las consecuencias siempre recaen en tu salud, no importa que la gente se burle de tu aspecto, ellos simplemente no te conocen, no son capaces de entender el significado de sacrificio y de dar inclusive tu vida si es necesario por tu causa, son solo cobardes sin remedio… y ella siempre curándote, nunca pides a otra medico que no sea ella… en verdad, Sakura Haruno, no sabría si podría odiarte mas.

_**I need a miracle I wanna be your girl give me a chance  
to see that you are made for me i need a miracle please  
let me be your girl one day you see can happen too me**_

Necesito un milagro, necesito que alguien me conceda un poco de magia para poder tenerte, pero se que ahora es imposible, por la forma en la que te he tratado, por la forma en la que tu me has tratado a mi, por la forma en la que nuestra amistad nunca creció a mas… simplemente necesito un milagro.

_**I need a miracle I wanna be your girl give me a chance  
to see that you are made for me i need a miracle please  
let me be your girl one day you see can happen too me,  
it can happen to me**_

Ya no somos chunin, ahora somos ANBU, Neji es nuestro capitán y eso te hace enojar, ese era el puesto que querías y para serte sincera, yo también te quería ahí. Eres el mas alto del grupo, dejaste crecer tu cabellera y acepto que tu esfuerzo valió la pena, ahora inclusive Sakura te mira cuando no estas poniendo atención… yo también he cambiado, me solté el cabello, creo que no es sano tener el mismo corte desde los 12, llevo puesta mi armadura ANBU, acabo de terminar una misión, pero siempre tengo tiempo para ti.

Estoy sentada en una banca del parque, el sol se pone y recuerdo que siempre trotas por estos caminos a esta hora, envuelto en sudor y con los músculos tensos, caes al suelo inconsciente y es ahí cuando puedo ayudarte y darte el apoyo que no te di cuando era una niña, tu entrenamiento te acerca al cielo, pero me aleja de ti.

- ¡Vamos, Lee, tu puedes!- escucho como te alientas a ti mismo, ya que nadie mas lo hace.

Trotando te veo llegar, en las condiciones que yo me imaginaba, pero de repente… te detienes y ahora me estas mirando. Yo no entiendo el por que de esta situación, pero me gusta, me observas a los ojos y yo a los tuyos.

- ¡Tenten!- gritaste mi nombre.

- ¡¿Si?!- dije nerviosamente.

Te acercaste a la banca en la que estaba sentada y te sentaste a mi lado…

- Nunca te he agradecido…- dijiste tomando aire.

- ¿Qué cosa?- dije en voz alta.

- … que tu siempre me diste aliento en silencio

Me diste un beso en la mejilla y eso hiso que mi corazón latiera muy rápido. Esperaba que te detuvieras ahí y continuaras trotando, pero no lo hiciste, seguiste besándome y yo jamás me sentí más feliz en mi vida.

- Pero…

- Jaja… no hay nada que hacerle- dijiste sonriéndome, pero tu sonrisa era demasiado sincera, estabas feliz al igual que yo.

- … ¿Qué hay de Sakura?

- Ella es linda… pero no es ella de quien me enamore

Fue entonces que llegue a la conclusión… los milagros si suceden y juro que jamas te dejare ir.

_**  
Miracle**_


End file.
